User talk:ShermanTheMythran/My First Month
Oh brother... :P. How did you find me? How did you find me here? ProfArchibaldHale 20:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't you be happy!? Or do you secretly not like me? :P Check your talk page, something special posted there! And don't forget to read mine! :D ShermanTheMythran, aka "♫ᵯӕᵴϯᵲⱷƷƼ♫" 20:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Most of the cool stuff (as of now) is on my profile page. Check it out! (TONS of polls, too! 8D) MasterEricAssembly I would really like to become a SAI Partner. I will send a couple items for Defend the Weak, if you want. I get a lot of Knotwork Shields from Crux grinding. WOW! That would be awesome! I won't be able to send my thanks until April (when I hopefully renew Game Time), but, yeah, that'd be great! And about being a SAI Partner, just let your friends know about my props, basically spread the word. Make SAI known, and anything you want will be advertised on my props! That's basically what being a SAI Partner is; you help spread the word about Shining Armor Industries and its activities, and anything of your choice (a team, prop, club, auction, ANYTHING that can be put in words!) will be put on a few of my Ad Units. Ad Units are my own brilliant idea; other users become a SAI Partner and get anything of their choice advertised on my prop for six months, or a non-SAI Partner can send a Blue Imaginite Crystal in the mail with the message that they would like to be advertised, and it will be advertised there for a month! As my props open one by one, each will get a collection of ten Ad Units. Maybe even fifteen or twenty on the large props. ]:} By all means, get in touch with me in-game once I get game time! En Garde! :) Maestro, I don't understand the newbie drive. Giving a newbie an Elite!? That throws the entire game out of whack for them! You can get shortswords/ longswords easily. Arnour shine and that stuff they should earn as well, same with the red firecrackers, small ones OK. ProfArchibaldHale 10:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I'm now your worst nightmare :P. I am VENTURE LEAGUE NOW! ProfArchibaldHale 10:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No, giving a newbie an Elite is fine now. Ever since the 3+3+4 and 3+4+4 weapons came out, the Elites have gone down in value. By the time I get game time back, the Elites will be of MUCH less value than before. Also, this drive isn't sheerly oriented towards giving the newbies stuff. It's also about influencing them to join the Sentinels. Seriously. Imagine that you just fly off the Venture Explorer and you're ready to rumble. You taste the Stromlings and think, "Eh, easy." You try some Mechs, and think, "Hey, I don't think I'm the biggest thing around..." Wait 'till you try the Spiderlings. Then the Pirates. Then the Admirals. Then the Apes. That's a pretty big jump. If you feel like the biggest thing around, you're most likely to play the game more, and have more fun. But when you have this feeling of inferiority to some of the enemies, you lose that feeling. So, you're this newbie, feeling a little down since the Mechs replace you as "the Boss". Then, you see this group of about ten players in really awesome blue gear. Who could they be, and why are they all of a sudden moving towards you? They all come over and do one of their special abilities to show off. Then one of them asks, "Looks like you just came off of the Venture Explorer!" You say, "Yeah." "Looks like you could use some new gear, too!" "Could I ever!" "What sounds best to you: Kingly Quest, Medieval Mission, Nemesis Samurai, Space Squire, Warlord Warrior, or maestro35 Signature?" "Uhhh..." "Just pick one that sounds coolest!" "Ummm, I think Space Squire sounds coolest!" "Okay, I'll run off to the vault, you guys chat and show him the mailbox!" The player who was speaking runs off out of sight, apparantly to this "vault". The rest of the players accompany me to a small mailbox, which I can check my mail in! How cool is that! We have a friendly conversation, and then a message comes up in the corner of my screen. "You have 9 new messages!" with a picture of an envelope. You tell them so. They say, "Check your mail!" You interact with the mailbox, and you see: a Squire's Helm, Banded Armor, Iron Legs, a Worthy Force Blade, a Knotwork Shield, Tech Armor, 10 Firecrackers, 4 Massive Firecrackers, and 8 Armor Gleam! Each message with the item is wrapped in a friendly note. The other players say, "Try the new gear on! But don't use the consumables! You can only use them once!" You try it on, and, all of the sudden, you look like a really cool Space Squire! With a nice weapon in your hands! Now you can go be "the biggest thing out there," for a while. Then the first player, who left to the "vault", comes bounding through the cave to your right. He says, "What do you think?" "This is awesome!" "Do you know what faction you're gonna join yet?" "No... not yet..." "Well, we're all Sentinels, so we think it would be really awesome if you joined the Sentinels too!" "Cool! I think I might..." "Check us out at maestro35's Sentinel Castle Block Yard, at the end of this world! We're team En Garde!, and you can learn more about us at my prop! Meanwhile, have fun in Avant Gardens, and I'll catch up with you sometime! See ya around!" They all start bouncing away in search of another newbie. The best I can do is a "Thank you!" as they disappear around the corner. *music fades* Okay, wake up people, storytime's over. :P But don't you get it now? They get great gear, they have more fun playing, and we (Team En Garde!) get another possible member! Sentinels forever! And too bad you're Venture now. Of course, you COULD make a second minifig... But I would NEVER abandon Sentinels! :P *SNORE* That totally SUCKED! You can't access ANY worlds other than Props and NS and AG, until you join a faction, so you can't battle pirates or dragons except for on props. ProfArchibaldHale 08:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Uh, what!? I never SAID that you could access all of the worlds before you joined a faction..... We'd be giving them gear better than Rank 1 faction gear. Can you send a Nemesis Samurai to Sentinel@6? He is a Sentinel and you can check Nexus HQ if you don't think he is. Hey you I totally don't mean to be dissing a wiki mod, but your reverting of my edit on "LEGO Universe Story" was totally unreasonable. If you were to ask anybody from the Help Request Live Chat on the official LU Website, they would tell you that the only people on Crux were the First Builders, and then later their descendants, the Mythrans. And yes, the pirates and ninjas did travel to Crux with star ships. If you look on Numb Chuck's MLN page, it says that he "scoured the universe for the perfect natural balances". How would he be able to travel without a space ship? Also, Hael Storm looks just like a regular pirate, like the pirates in Gnarled Forest. Yeah, this CLEARLY means that the Gnarled Forest pirates couldn't have been space pirates. 23:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I really don't mean to upset you, but ask ANYONE else how the ninjas and pirates got to Forbidden Valley and Gnarled Forest, respectively. They'll say that they were on Crux originally. We'll take a poll. You can't cast a vote, neither can I. removed Augh I cast my vote wrong. I meant to do the selection that said they migrated. Whoops. Kryiptuun 23:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ShermanTheMythran is not a LUW mod, if he was, that link would be yellow. 23:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, you don't have to gloat about it. :P Check this out: Hmm... I guess you can take that as you will. And @Sherman: If you mean "ANYONE", I'm going to simply assume you mean "fans of LU on this wiki". Could have sworn Sherman was a wiki mod though... Okay, you were right, I was wrong. I wouldn't have reversed your edits if I didn't think I was right, though. Sorry if I made you at all upset. Simple mistake. Maestro, what the heck? You can't even TRAVEL to GF, FV, CSA, CP, NT, NC, SB3001, RC, DF, MB, PB, SB's lair, ONS or ANY other world without joining a faction. Honestly, the Sentinels REALLY stink. Take a look at all their reinforcements from a bunch of Spiderlings and Stromlings. The SB NEVER comes out of his lair unless it's to teach a newbie a lesson about privacy. The spiderlings don't even LEAVE the cave. No Sentinels are on the feild fighting them. And on CP, they just cower in their base like Assembly in their turrets! ProfArchibaldHale 06:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) PAH, they're NPCs. They can't move. With the exception of that one vendor on CP. That's one thing. Second, why are you so angry about this? It's a giant game. I'm not angry at all... I'm doing good by helping newer players have more fun in game. I'm starting a company, not a war. If you've got a problem with that, tell me upfront, and I'll do my best to settle it, but I won't have you say negative things about what I'm doing just to aggravate me, and expect me to not do anything about it. I have my own opinions, and I like my opinions and views. Just take a chill pill. Maestro, isn't it OBVIOUS that they are NPC's? But still, you'd think that if they WERE what you made them out to be, they WOULDN't be hiding behind highway rubble. A rank 2 knight would PWN those stromlings! ProfArchibaldHale 02:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) PAH, you've absolutely lost your marbles. I don't know what the brick you're talking about. Are you in someway trying to relate to my example (that takes five minutes to read) above? No one in that is an NPC. I was demonstrating my team and a newbie's confrontation. They were all supposed to be players on MY TEAM. And that would most likely be in AG. I never said anything about other worlds. I don't know WHERE you're basing these random statements... wow, um, ha ha, I have no idea how it degraded into this. But I totally didn't mean to make you mad Sherman, just wanted to point something out. Kryiptuun 01:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Kryiptuun, not your fault. Don't worry about it. Thanks for pointing out my error, I appreciate it. :)